1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is useful in the dispensing of metered amounts of fluid-type substances, particularly including liquids and particulated solids. Usually when an exact amount of substance must be utilized the use of a second graduated container is required. The holder of the source of the fluid substance will be opened and the substance will be poured into the graduated container to the desired level. Subsequent thereto the substance may be dispensed as required. This process is time consuming and requires two separate containers as well as the use of both hands by the operator.
The present invention allows the operator to use only a single hand as well as using a single integrated structure to provide an exact metered amount. Subsequent to collecting the metered amount within the dispensing container the user can reseal the holder with respect to the container, remove the capping means at the top of the dispensing container and consequently dispense the carefully metered supply of fluid substance as desired.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Much work has been done in this field, however no patent or other prior art has been located which shows the combination of purposes and advantages of the present design. These references include U.S. Pat. Nos. 701,980, 1,153,810, 1,770,576, 2,356,755, 2,464,222, and 3,177,908. Of particular note is the patent to Fazekas for a dispenser for liquids. In this design the graduated container is undetachably affixed to the top of the source of fluid substance and a fluid flow path shown as 3 is included to provide the metered amount within the dispensing container. However this design does not include the capping means which allows dispensing of the metered substance without disconnecting the dispensing container from the source or holder of the fluid substance. In the Fazekas patent in order to dispense the metered amount of substance the member 8 must be detached from the cap 2 of the bottle 1. This is an unneeded additional step or operation which is not required in the design of the present invention due to the inclusion of a capping means for selectively dispensing the metered substance within the dispensing container after the dispensing container has been sealed from the main holder of the substance. The Fazekas patent is exemplary of each of the patents cited above which show various devices and containers for accurately metering liquids and granulated solids, however none of the devices include the detachable capping means which allows direct dispensing of the metered substance from the dispensing container without removing the dispensing container from the position of engagement with the bottle or holder of the supply of substance.